Collection of Prompted Drabbles
by renaissancecat
Summary: Prompted drabbles concerning ships of the Robin Hood universe. Canon and non-canon together. Please enjoy! All prompts from tumblr: OTPPrompts. Warning: happy drabbles, sad drabbles, love, life, death, really bad cooking.
1. A Tad Over-cooked GxM

A/N- In a vain attempt to end my writer's block, I decided to write a series of drabbles about a couple with the assistance of a helpful OTP prompt Tumblr blog. Robin Hood was my favourite TV show for a long time of my life and still holds a special place in my heart. As a child, I always faithfully shipped Marian with Robin but as I grew older, I began to appreciate Guy more as a character. Whilst I would not necessarily describe Guy and Marian as my OTP (only in that whilst I love them together, it doesn't hurt as much as other pairings of mine), I was hoping this exercise would at least get me back into writing. Anyway, sorry for a long-winded introduction. Hope you enjoy it - AA

**Imagine person A of your OTP cooking something for person B. When person B tries it, they say it's good to be kind, but it's actually the worst thing they've ever eaten.**

Climbing through the window, the Night Watchman found herself suddenly hesitating. She scanned her bedchamber. She held her breath and listened hard. Yet something was wrong. Something just did not… smell right.

Depositing her mask and night's takings discretely under her bed, she quietly crept across the room and peered around the door. From somewhere below, she caught the sound of clashing pots, muffled cursing and the stench of something quite unholy. As quick as she could, she pulled an old gown over the top of her Watchman gear before grabbing her eating knife.

'Father?' she called out, trying to keep her voice steady. 'Father, are you well?' No answer.

Clutching the knife tightly, Marian crept down the stairs. Holding her breath, she followed the direction of the noises. What sort of thief would attack our kitchens, she thought furiously, reaching out towards the door handle.

A cloud of smoke engulfed her as the door swung open. Spluttering, she could only just about peer through the fumes. The kitchen itself was empty but for the outline of one figure crouched over a lone fire. At the sound of Marian's coughing fit, the figure spun around just as the smoke began to clear. Marian's eyes widened in shock.

'Sir Guy?' she gasped. 'What? What are you doing here? At this hour?' She folded her arms across her chest, suddenly self-conscious of the lumpy outline of her Watchman clothes underneath her dress. Discretely, she pushed the small blade back into the confines of her sleeve.

'Marian.' His voice was hoarse yet somewhat higher than usual. His normally pale cheeks were flushed a vivid shade of red and his blue eyes were bright and watery. Sooty handprints and sweat marred the fabric of his pale under-tunic. The bowl he had been holding before Marian's arrival lay on the floor by his bare feet; chopped vegetables scattered across the rushes.

With an inaudible sigh, Marian dropped to her knees and began to scoop up the vegetables, her cheeks flushed- with what? Annoyance, undoubtedly. For a moment, she had imagined the worst. At worst now, she would have to buy a new pot and possibly hire more servants to clean up this mess. Yet anger wasn't the only emotion that made her blush. Down on her knees, she realised just how physically close she was to this man, closer than she had ever been before. Even with her eyes focused on the ground, she could sense his presence looming over her. As she reached out for a stray parsnip, her cheek just brushed against his thinly-hosened leg. The touch lasted a moment yet she felt the shock of it radiate down her body.

Standing up quickly, she held the bowl out to him wordlessly, brushing absently with her spare hand at her tingling cheek. When Marian had descended the stairs, her mind had considered possible scenes she would come across. Never in a million lifetimes would Marian have imagined just what was waiting for her. The dark, tempestuous, violent Guy of Gisbourne, right-hand man of the rat-faced Sheriff of Nottingham, stared back at her, clutching a wooden spoon and standing over a pot of smoking pottage.

'I think your food might be burning,' she mumbled eventually, peering at the grey-coloured gloop forming beneath the smoke. At that, the spell broke. He swore profusely and spun around, ineffectively prodding through the thick plumes of smoke at his creation.

'Your father said you were asleep. That you were ill again.' His voice was barely audible so choked up that it was.

'I was,' Marian hastily answered, reaching for a nearby pewter cup (helpfully already half-filled with ale). Silently, she handed it to him and watched him thirstily throw it back. 'But I heard noises.' Guy's eyes dropped. 'What is this?'

'Vegetable broth. My mother used to make me it whenever I was ill as a child.' The gloop spat and sizzled at the bottom of the pot. 'I-'. He coughed, an embarrassed look crossing his features. 'I thought I could make you some. Make you feel better. I sent the servants away and your father was out when I arrived.' He looked up and caught her gaze. For a second, Marian did not see the man before her. Rather she glimpsed an over-grown boy, gazing down at her with blue eyes, eager to be praised. Her face softened.

'Thank you,' she smiled, watching his face brighten. Swallowing back any revulsion, she gestured towards the pottage. 'Can I try some?' The grey gloop was beginning to blacken.

Skirting around the pot, Guy reached forward and scooped some of it, with difficulty, onto the end of the spoon. Carefully cupping his hand underneath it, he blew softly on it and held the spoon out. Hesitantly, Marian took a step forward, eyeing the gruel wearily. With Guy's eyes watching her intently, she placed her lips against the spoon and swallowed the mouthful with some difficulty.

'Delicious,' she eventually whispered, blinking away tears. Guy's entire face lit up.

'You really think so?' Marian could only nod. 'Would you like some more?' Grimacing, she shook her head.

'Maybe another time.'


	2. Safe and Sound GxM

**Imagine Person A singing "Safe and Sound" while dying from their wounds with Person B.**

(A/N: Apologies for another Guy/Marian one. This prompt could have been used perfectly at several points throughout the TV series. Namely, the ends of season one and season two and with Robin instead of Guy. However, my instant idea to seeing this prompt meant creating an alternate universe for the ending of season three. Hope you enjoy.)

The castle had been infiltrated. Wiping at her face with the ripped sleeve of her tunic, Marian watched as the last townsperson retreated through the tunnels and towards safety. From somewhere behind her, she could hear the faint clutter of sword on sword and heavily-armed footsteps above her.

Death was not a new phenomenon to Marian. She had already faced Him off twice before. Both times, she had taken a blade to her abdomen but, as she had proved time and time again, she was not an easy thing to kill. _Everything comes in threes_, she cautioned herself as the ceiling shook above her_, and this time, she was not the only one in danger_.

Hurried footsteps from down the tunnel signalled the arrival of a breathless Kate.

'They're through,' she gasped, grabbing onto the other woman's wrist. 'We should go now.'

'I can't,' Marian looked back. 'I need to know they're coming.'

'It's not safe. Robin said-'

'Wait here.' Marian backed away, breaking away from the other girl's grip. 'Stay here. I'll be a moment. If anyone comes, just go.' Spinning around, she ran off back through the dungeons as Kate called out behind her.

Up ahead, she could just make out a group of people fighting. Pulling her own blade out of its scabbard, she slowed her pace, squinting through the darkness. At one moment, one figure seemed in charge, standing over a stationary body with his sword raised and then another figure appeared and over-powered him. Raising her sword, she prepared herself. _What was it that John was always saying? Today was a good day to die_?

As she neared the group, already she could sense something was deeply wrong. The first face to meet her, coming rapidly towards her, was a grim Archer, who took her by the arm and began to lead her back towards the tunnels.

'Stop it,' she shouted. 'Get off of me.' She smacked his hand away but he only grabbed her wrist tighter.

'The Sheriff and my sister,' he spat, 'were there already. We managed to fight them off but Robin is injured. It's probably nothing.' He added hastily as he watched Marian's face fall. 'It's Guy though.'

Freeing herself from Archer's grasp, Marian sprinted back through the tunnel as Archer swore and ran after her.

'I couldn't stop her-' he began.

'Robin,' she panted, dropping her sword to the floor as she fell to her knees beside Robin and Guy. 'You're bleeding.' To her horror, his entire neck was covered in blood.

'It's nothing,' he said, wiping away at his neck. But Marian could not ignore the look that passed between him and Guy.

'What is it-?' Her question though died on her lips as Guy screamed out in pain, rolling onto his back as his body seized in spasm. His hands frantically began to claw at his abdomen. 'Robin?' Her husband shook his head softly. Marian had been stabbed in a similar position previously yet she owed her life to experts. In this dank dungeon, there was no hope. They had only minutes left.

Supporting his former enemy's upper body, Robin helped ease him back into a more comfortable position as Marian pressed her hand helplessly against the wound. No matter how hard she pressed, the blood just would not stop. She could see Guy's lips moving, pressed against Robin's ear, but she could not make out what he was saying. Robin listened and nodded before gently easing Gisbourne's body to the floor.

'Archer will need my help but I'll only be a shout away.' He stood up, taking a moment to kiss Marian's forehead before dazedly walking away. They were alone.

'I always wondered how I would die,' Guy whispered, his voice barely audible as Marian crawled to his side. 'At least I could die doing something right.'

'Please don't say that-'

'I only ever wanted you to be proud of me… To love me.' His blue eyes, dull with pain, gazed up at her. 'I thought… that I could win you over with power… with wealth. It took me years to realise and so much anger to realise that you're worth more than that. You don't need a person to look after you… You need a person to be your equal…' He groaned then and Marian stiffened. 'I hope… that in these last few months… that I came close to being that.' The spasm ended and he relaxed back against Marian's lap. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

'I'm sorry for all the times I hurt you… For destroying your home… For almost killing you. You were- the last person… in the world… who I wanted to hurt yet I hurt you…'

'I hurt you too.'

'You were only… following your heart.' Weakly, he lifted his hand and brushed a tear from her cheek. His hand then lowered and cupped the slightly curve of her stomach. 'When were you going to say?'

'Soon,' she whispered.

'He'll be a good man… with you two for parents. Look after him… Teach him that… hatred only consumes you…'

'I will.'

Guy was visibly waning in front of her. 'Sing to me… One last time… Please.'

Swallowing back her tears, Marian began to sing, a song she had thought she had long forgotten. But in the depths of this bleak dungeon, with this man's, her Guy's, life flooding out before her, the words returned.

'_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound'

As she neared the end of the chorus, she could sense him slipping away from her. As the chorus ended, the light faded from his eyes. Gently easing his body to the floor, she studied the face of the man whom she had loved but had just not loved enough. She brushed the hair away from his face; closed his eyes. Leaning down, she pressed her lips against his, feeling warmth still but yet no breath against hers.

Through a thick haze of tears, Marian managed a faint smile. He was at peace, at last.


End file.
